


I Would Love A Cup Of Coffee and You

by BisexualKaramel



Series: Karamel Fanfiction Challenge [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Mon-el, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel Fanfiction challenge, coffee shop AU, journalist!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualKaramel/pseuds/BisexualKaramel
Summary: In which Mon-el is the cute barista and Kara just happens to start going to the coffee shop he works in.





	I Would Love A Cup Of Coffee and You

**Author's Note:**

> This Coffee Shop AU is for week two of the Karamel Fanfiction Challenge :)
> 
> Song recommendations:  
> Calvin Harris - Feels ft. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry, Big Sean  
> Nick Jonas - Remember I Told You ft. Anne-Marie, Mike Posner  
> Little Mix - Power (Official Video) ft. Stormzy  
> As well as Paramore's whole album, but if I had to pick, It would be Fake Happy, Hard Times, Caught In The Middle and Rose Colored Boy :)

The first time she went to that shop was when she found out that her usual coffee shop, Cup O’ J’onn, was closed down. So, she walked over to the small hipster coffee shop near her apartment building.

 

Mocha M’gann was cute and all, but she preferred to buy her coffee from a place that was closer to CatCo so that her coffee was still hot when she got to her office.

 

Kara walked into the small coffee shop, stood in the short line and looked at the blackboard menu to check if they had her usual caramel latte.

 

Once it was her turn to order her morning coffee, she stood in front of the cash register with an ‘I totally know what I’m going to get’ stance.

 

She looked at the barista and forgot what she wanted.

 

 _‘I never thought that I was one to die over a hot guy in an apron. This is just great. SPEAK FOR GOD’S SAKE KARA!’_ She thought to herself, not believing her eyes.

 

“Good morning! What would you like to order today?” Asked the barista cheerily.

She looked at his name tag and thought, _‘Mon-el? What an interesting name...’_

 

She quickly snapped herself back to reality and said, “What do you suggest?”

 

Having forgotten what she wanted, that seemed like a safe and not totally embarrassing question to ask.

 

“Well, I personally love sweet caramel flavored coffee, so I’d probably go with a caramel mocha or a caramel latte.”

 

 _‘A caramel latte! That’s what I wanted to order!’_ She thought, feeling relieved that what he said had reminded her of her usual go-to drink.

 

She smiled kindly and said, “I’d like a grande caramel latte please.”

 

Mon-el the hot barista tapped her order in the iPad, looked up and asked, “Would you like anything else?”

 

 _‘You...’_ She thought to herself.

 

“No, that’s all,” She said, awkwardly.

 

“That will be $4.99.”

She gave him a ten dollar bill and waited as he collected the change to give back to her.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked, taking a marker and grande disposable coffee cup to write it down.

 

“Bridgit.”

 

 _‘Wow, that’s so funny Kara. Good job!’_ She thought sarcastically.

 

He wrote down her “name” and started to prepare her drink as she mentally face palmed herself for being dumb.

 

She knew she was going to have to come to this coffee shop every day yet she still decided to use a fake name.

 

_‘I guess I’m going to have to just keep playing…’_

 

“Bridgit!” He yelled out to indicate that her drink was ready.

 

She walked over to him and took the drink. She smiled and said goodbye as she walked out the glass doors.

 

Kara looked down at her coffee cup and sees the word “Brydgyt” written with a smiley face beside it.

 

 _‘The ol’ Starbucks game, I see. I do love a guy with a sense of humor.’_ She smiled down and laughed lightly at the coffee and continued to walk towards CatCo.

 

.o.0.o.

Kara went back to Mocha M’gann the next day and waited in line to order her drink.

 

She moved her head to look around the line of four people in front of her and saw Mon-el.

 

She smiled to herself and looked back down at her phone to check her emails until it was her turn.

 

“Good morning! What can I get for you today?” Asked Mon-el with his gorgeous smile that resembled moonlight. She could almost swear that it blinged like those smiling characters in cartoons.

 

She smiled back and replied, “Can I get a grande caramel latte, please?”

 

“Of course! Is that all?”

“Yes, that’s all.”

 

“That will be $4.99,” He said.

 

As she gave him the money, his soft hand lightly brushed against hers. She quickly pulled away as soon as he held the cash.

 

There was this strange feeling in her stomach when their skins touched. It felt as though there was something moving in her. Like, butterflies, perhaps?

 

She shook her head and decided to ignore it. She grabbed the change as he asked, “And what’s your name?”

 

“Abby.”

 

He looked at her oddly, almost confused and then shook his head. He had a tiny smile on his face as he wrote on the coffee cup.

 

He called “Abby” and she went to get her coffee.

 

Mon-el the hot barista (Don’t try to tell her not to call him that) looked at her as she looked at her cup. It said “Abie”.

 

“Funny,” Said Kara, laughing while looking at him.

 

“I could say the same about you,” He replied with a smirk.

 

Someone coughed in annoyance. Mon-el and Kara simultaneously looked at the person who made the noise. It was a customer waiting to get their order taken.

 

“I have to go back,” He said, gesturing to the cash register.

 

“Yeah of course! Bye!” She said over enthusiastically.

 

He waved at her as she walked out of the shop’s doors.

 

.o.0.o.

Kara had been going to that coffee shop every day, except for weekends when she didn’t work and Mon-el didn’t have any shifts on those days (No she so didn’t walk in on those days just to see if he was there!), since two weeks ago. It has become somewhat of a routine for her. So was ordering the same drink and giving him a different name every time, as well as him always spelling the names wrong on purpose.

 

However, today was different. She just didn’t know it yet.

 

She walked to the coffee shop and waited in line for her turn.

 

“Good morning! Your usual?” He asked as happily as always.

 

“Yup!” She said enthusiastically, smiling.

 

She gave him her money and he asked, “What’s your name today, enigma girl?”

 

Her smile grew at that nickname, obviously loving that he called her that, and said, “Supergirl.”

 

He smiled at her, gray eyes shining from amusement and said, “My favorite superhero.”

 

“Really? I would have thought you’d prefer Superman or Batman,” She replied.

 

“Nah, they don’t stand a chance against her,” He said, as he shook his head and walked over to the coffee machine to prepare her drink.

 

“Supergirl, your drink is ready!”

 

The customers who heard him looked at him confused as to who would possibly say that was their name.

 

Kara walked over to him and grabbed the coffee from him and looked at what was on it. Shockingly, it said ‘Hey Supergirl, would you like to go out with me next Friday night so we can discuss our mutual love for comic books and possibly find out your name is?’ Under his message, there was his phone number with a heart beside it.

 

“You spelled Supergirl right!” She laughed while looking at him.

 

He looked anxious as he replied, “Yeah, I finally did.”

 

“I guess this means we need to celebrate next Friday, right?” She looked at him through her eyelashes and shyly smiled.

 

“I guess we do,” He smiled back at her, gaining confidence.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” She said as she waved at him and walked backwards, heading towards the door.

 

He waved back at her and thought, _‘I finally found my enigma girl! I have to tell Winn immediately!’_

 

_Finis._


End file.
